Start Of A HopeFul New Future
by AntichromeKing
Summary: After redoing the writting this is a continuation of The Days After showing Domon and Rains relationship grow stronger through being with each other and getting throgh troubles of a sinister evil
1. Start Of A Hopeful New Future

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters

Authors note: Ok this is the start of the first part of the main big story ive been going through in my head for years now. If you read this story please reveiw so i can know what you think. Just a heads up for the most part charecters will stay the same through out but some will change as the story progress. Now on with the story.

Start Of A Hopeful New Future

After the ball that night after Domon and Rain rememberd their past year and childhood together when she fell asleep Domon saw the she was the one for him. His once childhood freind Rain Mikamura was the one for him and he for her. After that he thought of how bad he has treated her in the past year and how he can never change that but he can change the way he is for her. He also vowed that no matter what nothing or no one will ever cause any amount of harm to her even if it cost him his life. The next morning when Rain woke up Domon was not there.

In Rain's mind she thought to herself. Oh Domon even though the gundam fight is over you still get up really early to go train. Well I guess it is expected of him he has spent the last ten years training with Master Asia. But now that I think about it he has been through alot lately and is most likely worn out from the dark gundam fight and the gundam fight. I need to do a examination of him. Even though he wont listen I need to convince him to take it easy.

Little did she now what exactly Domon was up to. Domon did get up early to train but he also went to were his father was staying to talk with him.

Dr. Kasshu asked his son "What exactly is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Domon asked him "Um I didnt wake you up when I came here did I?"

Dr. Kasshu Told his son "Domon ive been in a cryogenic sleep for more than a year one of the side effects is that I sleep for short periods of time when I do sleep so for a while I will be a wake almost any time you will be a wake. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Domon was not very sure how ask his father this so he mumbled "Uhm well I wanted to know um..."

Dr. Kasshu asked "What is it my son?" Then he put an arm on his son;s shoulder and said "You can ask me anything."

Domon said Ok and went on to ask "Um when did you know that it was time for you to ask mom to marry you?"

Dr. Kasshu knew why his son was asking this but just to be sure he asked him "Why are you wanting to know this? Are you planning on asking Rain to marry you?"

"Yes." Domon felt a sense of happiness overwelm him.

Dr. Kasshu wanting to be sure that Domon was ready for this asked him "Do you truly believe that you two are ready? You both are only 20. And you have never actually been with anyone."

Domon stated "Yes but we are truly in love with each other. And besides we have both grown up fast."

Dr. Kasshu then went on to say "Yes you to have grown up. And I can see that you are in love. I just wanted to make sure you were ready. When I asked your mother it was a special evening. It was the first night of spring. We had known for a while that we were in love with each other. We were stareing up at the stars. And within that moment I felt that it was the perfect time to ask."

To be sure that he understood Domon asked "So I ask when were sharing a special moment?"

Dr. Kasshu said "Yes." After a moment of thinking about what he just said he added "But do not ask her after you just had pyshical relations. You want it to be a diffrent special moment between the two of you."

Supprised by what his father just said Domon looked at his father and yelled " DAD!"

Dr. Kasshu defended his slef by saying "What that is just a peice of advice."

Domon then told his father "We havent gone that far yet."

Dr. Kasshu then said "Oh, I see. I did not know how far you two have taken your releationship yet so I am sorry."

Domon told his father "She is saving it for that special one to share herself with the one on her wedding night. And I respect that and I am doing the same."

Dr. Kasshu then said "I see. Well."

Domon asked his father "Well what?"

"Do you even have a ring?" His father asked him.

Domon said "No I havent had time to get one yet."

Dr. Kasshu asked him "Why did you not go this morning."

Suprised that his father forgot what time it was he reminded him that the stores were not open yet and that he had to get back to Rain soon.

"Ok." Dr. Kasshu said.

Domon then asked his father "So tomorrow can you come by Han's boat and pick Rain up and spend a few hours with her so i can go get a ring?"

Dr. Kasshu said "Sure, around what time?"

Domon thought about it and said "Um she usually doesnt get up early so say around eleven o'clock."

Dr. Kasshu said "Ok."

On the way back he ran and went a longer way to make it seem like he had just finished some training. It was only nine so he wasnt expecting Rain to be awake. When he arrived at the boat he tried to be as quit as he could but then he saw Rain standing there.

Trying to sound mad Rain said "Were have you been?"

Domon told her "I went out to train."

Rain then asked him "What if i had another nightmare that caused a panic attack?"

Shocked then Domon relised that he forgot that she was having nightmares in disbelief he proclaimed "Oh no! How could i have been so careless and forget that you were still having thoose?" Then Domon collapsed onto his hands and knees in his failure to be there for her.

Now seeing what she had done Rain quickly said "Im sorry I did not mean to take it that far."

Not sure what he was hearing Domon asked "What?"

Now seeingthat she should not have done that Rain said "I was teasing you."

Still not understanding what was going on Domon said "I dont get it."

Rain tehn proclaimed "The gundam fight is over and the dark gundam is gone and you still got up early to go train. You need to take it easy even your body can only take so much."

Domon asked "But you are ok right?"

Rain then stated "Yes I am fine."

After letting out a sigh of releif Domon said "Ok good."

Rain then told him "After we eat I need to give you a medical examination."

Domon asked "Why?"

Rain started to explain "In the past three weeks you have been through alot. I want to make sure you have no serious wounds."

To her suprise Domon did not argue with her he simply nodded his head in agreement and said ok. Rain then joked by saying "Did I hear that right are you not going to argue with me on this."

Domon told her "Its only because it is you."

As they sat there about to lean in to kiss each other Ming came down and they moved away.

Ming enterd the room and said "Rain, Domon the food is ready."

Both of them were still somewhat uneasy about showing there affections for each other in front of others. When they made it to the top of the boat they were greeted by the rest of the Shuffle members.

George greeted them both by saying "Good day to you both."

Argo: then added "We had to stop by and tell you two that since we all have a week vacation we should all spend some time together in the next few days."

To Domon and Rain's suprise Chibodee said "Yea but today we have stuff to do."

Sai then made sure it was known that he had nothing to do by saying "Well I have nothing to do today so" he was cut short by George.

George said "No today we are all leaving Domon and Rain alone."

Sai argued "But."

Argo then stated in a stern voice "But nothing."

Accepting defeat Sai said "Ok fine."

later after everyone left and they were done eating. Rain started to examine Domon.

Rain told Domon that it was time for her to examine him. He just sat there and noded for her to begin.

Rain told him "Ok first let me check your blood pressure. It seems to be normal."

Domon said "Thats good."

Rain said "Yes it is." In her mind she was thinking that she was going to enjoy this next part. "Next I need to see if there are any scars. So we need to remove the jacket and shirt."

Since she has had to bandage him up before and had to do all of this before Domon did as he was asked. As Rain looks for scars or muscle damge she remebers of when he would need patching up during the gundam fight. She hated seeing him in pain, but she liked being able to patch him up to feel his muscles.

After a while Domon relised that Rain was taking longer than normal so he got her attention by saying "Um Rain."

Since she was getting lost in her job Rain saw what she was doing and said "Oh im sorry."

At this Domon asked her "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Took off guard Rain asked "What do you mean?"

Domon the told her Im no doctor but ther is no way it takes you this long to find and scars or muscle damage on my arms or torso. Because you have done this before and it took you no were near as long."

Rain then blushes and trys to explain herself but cant seem to be able to.

Domon ensured her that Its ok. "You are the only person who has ever been this close to me and I dont mind. If it was anybody else I would feel weird and not like it.

As the day came to an end the sat at the edge of the peir watching the sunset. When the sun went down they remaind there for a few hours. Domon even went and got dinner for them to eat there. After they went to sleep some hours later after talking more about their childhood memories Domon was the one who had a nightmare this night.

Rain was worried and tried to wake Domon up by yelling "Domon wake up."

Domon wake up breathing and sweating heavily

"Domon whats wrong?" Rain asks him.

Still not to sure on what to say Domon said "I had a harsh dream. I did not mean to wake you up."

Rain said "Dont worry about it, I worry for you just as much as you worry for me."

Domon stated "I know but im supposed to be stronger than this."

Rain told him "Everyone has nightmares, no matter how strong they are. Tell me about the dream."

Then Domon started to tell his dream "Ok, Master and Kyoji were there but they were attacking me. And I could not move, I was stuck in place. No matter how much I struggled there was nothing I could do. Them Master and Kyoji laughed at how weak I was."

Rain said "That sounds bad."

Then Domon stated "That wasnt the worst part."

Rain asked " So what was?"

Domon said "You were taken away again. And when i got free I completly lost you. But them Master and Kyoji tryied to convinced me that I drove you away."

Rain was took by suprise then she said "Oh Domon, now that I think of it I remember hearing you wimper my name in your sleep."

Then Domon told her "Thats how much you mean to me. I could not stand to loose you again. If I did I do not know what I would do."

Rain proclaimed "Domon remeber I told you that I would never leave your side again no matter what. We will be togehter forever."

Domon then remeberd and said "And I told you that I would never let you leave no matter what."

Rain said "Thats right and besides I couldnt want to leave you."

After seeing what time it was Domon said "Ok you need to get some sleep, my dad is going to be here at eleven to spend some time with you."

Rain agreed but said "Ok but you need to get some sleep to."

Then Domon told her "You know that there is something about how you can calm me down when no one else ever could."

Domon wished that he had a ring right then and there because he wanted to ask her right then and there would she marry him. But he knew he should wait until he got the ring.

Authors note: sorry if this chaper seems short going to try and make the next one longer and make other charecters play bigger roles.


	2. The Ring

I don not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or its charecters

Chapter 2 The Ring

The next day when Domon and Rain woke up after breakfast it was around nine. Domon started to ask Rain some questions about somethings.

Domon asked "Rain are you still feeling things from the dark gundam?"

Rain said "Well not really other than those dreams, but can we talk about something else." She was still feeling uneasy about the dark gundam.

After that Domon then asked "Ok well the other day when Chibodee was here and our lips connected, what was that?"

Rain said "It was a kiss, didnt you like it."

Feeling dumb for asking Domon said "No I did but."

Rain then relized and said "Oh you dont know much about things like that do you?"

Domon said "Well not really."

After hearing this Rain asked "Master Asia really did not teach you anything other than fighting did he."

Domon then started to explain "He tought me a little, such as you get a kiss like that as a reward for when they were happy with something you did. So what did i do to deserve that?"

Hearing this Rain then explained "Well first thing not everytime I kiss you will be a reward for something so I will kiss you just because I want to."

Listening to how Rain sounded Domon said "I did not mean to upset you."

Rain told him "Im not upset I was just explaining that we can kiss each other when ever we want to. And besides kisses can be better than that little lip connection."

Domon did not really understand what she was talking about and was just staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

Seeing him look at her like this Rain had to ask him "What are you thinking Domon?"

Domon then started to say "Can we ki..." he was cut short because Rain leand into kiss him As they stayed conected he sucked a little bit on her lower lip. Not knowing how Domon would react to this Rain pulled away after she let him suck on her lower lip a little more. When they released from each other they were somewhat breathless.

Rain then said "Wow Domon."

Sounding worried Domon then asked "What?"

Still trying to regain her breath Rain then spoke "You took my breath away with that kiss."

"Im sorry." Domon said, he had thought that he had hurt her.

Rain told him "You have no need to be, it was worth it, I knew you would kiss good but not that good. So did you enjoy it?

"Yea." Domon replied.

As they were about to continue Domon noticed the time and they stopped to start to prepare for his dad to stop by and spend some time with Rain. Sure enough about ten minutes later Dr. Kasshu arrived.

Dr. Kasshu Said "Hello, are you ready to go Rain?"

Rain asked "Is Domon not going with us?"

Dr. Kasshu stated "No I have some things I need him to do for me while we spend some time together."

Sounding disapointed Rain said "Oh ok."

Domon ensured her not to worry he would see her agian in a little while. As Dr. Kasshu and Rain went out Domon started to think about what kind of ring to get. While at this time Rain had no idea what Domon was up to and was wondering why Domons father wanted some time alone with her. But all she was worried about was what was so important that made Domon seperate from her for now. She knew that they would have to be away from each other from time to time but right now they had nothing going on, there was no need for them to be apart. As Domon was heading out he ran in to the other Shuffle Alliance members.

Chibodee said "Hey Neo-Japan were are you going we just got here?"

George then added "Yes and more importantly were is miss Rain? Latly you two have been inseperable."

Sai said "Yea bro were is she."

Seeing that his Shuffle pals would not let him be Domon said "She is with my father he is keeping her busy so I can go buy her a ring so I can ask her to marry me."

Shocked that he herd that Chibodee had to ask "What? So soon?" After asking this he took a few moments to calm down before saying "I mean come on you hav never even been on a date before. We all know you love each other but still."

Sai could not help but laugh as her herd Chibodee then he added "Well there goes your chance with Rain."

Defeanding himself Chibodee said "Its not like that but you have to admit this is to fast for them."

Hearing Chibodee say this Domon got somewhat aggervated and proclaimed "You dont know Rain like I do. When I am around her I feel diffrent like I am feeling pure joy and serenity around her. That is something I get when I am around her and her alone."

When Argo he completly understood Domon and said "Well I say thats a special thing between you and Rain and you will be happy together."

George added "I have to say Argo has a point but as much as I dont want to so does Chibodee to a degree. But we can all see that Domon and Rain are supposed to be together."

Now calming down relizing that he had made his point Domon told the rest of the guys that tonight they should all meet at this Japanesse resturant down the street and wear something nice. All of the Shuffles said ok in unision. After that Domon made his way to the nearest ring shop. When inside he was greeted by the store clerk.

Clerk greeted him by saying "Hello sir wait. Hey you are Domon Kasshu."

Domon said "Yes I am."

The Clerk was now excited that he got to help the King of Hearts and gundam fight winner as he calmed down he asked "How can I help you?"

Seeing that the clerk was getting excited Domon started to not want to deal with him but he supposed that he should let him help so he said "I am looking for a ring for my Rain."

The clerk then showed Domon a few dozen rings but none of them looked good enough to him. But then he saw a ring with a decent size oval diamond in it surrounded by saphires that were the same shade of blue as her eyes.

As Domon saw this ring he stated "This is the one."

The Clerk was now happy that he found a ring and said "Great choice sir." After that the clerk started to ramble on about the ring. To Domon the clerk was just going on and on somehow starting to think the clerk was taking credit for finding the ring, Domon quickly ignored his story and thought about Rain. He then paid for the ring and left. Mean while Dr. Kasshu and Rain were out getting some food and talking.

At this point Dr. Kasshu only knew how Domon felt about Rain so he asked her "Rain you do know that there is alot Domon will not understand right?"

Not sure why he was asking this becausue she knew that more than he did Rain said "Yes why?"

Dr. Kasshu started to see that he was not being clear on what he wanted to know so he said "I need to know how much you care for my son."

Rain was suprised to be hearing this, but she thought to herself that he has been asleep for the past year so he rememberd that he would not know how much that they cared for each other, so she said "Me and your son love each other very much and would do anything for each other. For example when we were in the Guyana Highlands the dark army started to attack us and I was feeling ill but was still helping fix the Shinning Gundam. At one point I almost Fell off of the gundam but Domon moved so fast to catch me. Another example is when he stayed behind to fight master so we could all escape, I had to use a brainwave communicator to put my mind into Shinning Gundam to get it to move so we could transfer the battle data to Burning Gundam and in this process I became very weak but I had to do it to help Domon"

After hearin this Dr. Kasshu was very pleased with what he herd so he added "I know. I also know that he loves you more than anything. I just wanted to make sure how you felt. I remeber when you two were little kids and how you two always were with each other then to."

Rain added "Me and Domon remeber those times all the time recently. Like the time when I took the picture and he almost fel off of Kyoji's shoulders."

Dr. Kasshu said "Ah that was a great moment we all shared. You and Domon were so happy, for that matter we all were. Ok we should head back."

Rain agreed so they finished up and left.

As they headed back they had another small conversation about nothing important but what happend in the last year. When they arrived back Rain ran to Domon and threw her arms around him.

Domon was not to sure what to say all he knew was that he liked this so he said "I like this."

Seeing how happy he was as was she Rain told him "I do to. Here in your arms is the best place to be."

Seeng how they were Dr. Kasshu joked at them by saying "Go ahead and kiss you two."

Both Domon and Rain started to blush because they still felt some what uncomfortitable showing there affections in front of others.

Domon relized that he had to tell Rain that they were going to that nice Japanesse restuarant down the street. tonight so he told her. After he told her she said ok then for the next little while they just sat around being with each other. A few hours later Rain came out the boat wearing the red dress that looked like she was wearing Domon's cloak. She saw him standing there with his cloak over him and bandanna on and relized that he was not going to be dressing up. But she did not care just being able to spend time with him was enough.

Domon saw her and said "Sorry I dont have any nice cloths to wear."

Rain simply said "Its ok just being with you is fine."

As Domon saw the dress he really liked it red and blue seemed to be what colors he thought that she wore best so he said "That dress looks like you are wearing my cloak again."

As she giggled some Rain said "I know I remeber how you said I looked stunning wearing it thats why I got this dress."

Domon then started to blush then they headed to the place. When they arrived the other Shuffles crews all complemented Rain on her dress. Then the others started to ask her about Domon but she just told them that it did not matter. After a while Domon took Rain outside to the side to the garden they had and slow danced a while. Then got down on a knee.

Domon said to her "Rain there is something I have to say to you."

Rain asked "What is it?"

After taking a momenet to gather his thoughts Domon started to proclaim his love to Rain by saying "Rain as you know I am just a guy who is ill at ease and only knows how to comunicate by clashing fists with others. But when I am around you I feel diffrent. I feel at peace and theres nothing in the world that means any thing else. To me you are everything. I need you and you need me. I am all yours. I will do anything for you, protect you form anything. Over the past year we have been through so much together. I know I have treated you badly and I can never change that or make it up to you, but I am and will change for you. So what I am saying is. Rain Mikamura will you grant me the honor of calling you the Queen of my Heart, Rain Mikamura will you marry me?"

Rain then started to have watery eyes and could not seem to say anything. Domon lowerd his head thinking that she was turning him down then she said.

Rain then spoke by saying "Oh Domon I am at a loss for words I love you so much and yes I would love to be the Queen of your Heart and for you to be the King of mine. Yes I will marry you."

Domon then sliped the ring onto Rains finger and it fit perfectly. They then sat there hugging for a while. Then Rain said "I would love to kiss you right now but I know the others are watching."

After taking a moment to think Domon told her "Who cares this moment is to special."

Suprised to hear him say this Rain asked "Really are you sure?"

Domon replied by saying "Yes I am and I dont care if they are spying on us right now. You just made me the happiest person in the universe."

Then they both started to kiss each other with love and emotion in each kiss. Most of Chibodee's girls started crying at this display of love and emotion from the two. Then the Shuffles relized that they should not keep spying on thoose two. Argo had to pull Sai away.

Rain told Domon "Now we have a wedding to plan."

Domon said "Dont worry about it for now lets just spend some more time here together before we go back inside to the others."

Authors note: I know it seems like this is just a romance story now but the real plot is just starting to unfold within the next few chapters more events will happen and something may cause trouble.


	3. A New Evil Appears

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the Charecters from it

A New Evil Appears

After Rain got watery eyes from Domon's sweet and very well expressed proposal to marry him she said yes. Then they stood there in each others arms and shared a deep kiss with each other. After a few minutes of standing there with each other in there joy with each other they went back inside to the ballroom. When they arrived the others acted like they were not spying on them and waited for them to reveal the news.

Trying to sound like she did not know why Bunny asked "Rain why are you crying?"

Rain said "I am so happy and over joyed of how Domon just proposed to me."

Domon sounding aggervated said "Why are you guys asking we know you guys were spying on us."

Supprised that he knew Sai said "What? How did you know?"

George then added "I guess we were not hiding good enough."

Acting like he wasnt looking Chibodee said "Yea it would seem you guys did not."

Domon said "I know you were looking to Chibodee."

Relizing that he was caught to Chibodee added "Yea whatever, but I thought you two were not so lovey dovey in front of people."

Defending themslefs Rain said "Well this moment was to special for us not to be as you call it lovey dovey."

Domon added "Yes it was. And Chibodee you can stop trying to get Rain now."

Now that he knew that he had no chance Chibodee said "Hey calm down man."

Rain added to ensure Domon that she was in fact his even though she knew that he knew that said "Dont worry Domon I only ever cared about you. And Chibodee is not good enough for me."

Stuned at hearing that Chibodee yelled "Hey!"

As they all sat around discussing these events for about another hour or two being happy with freinds and loved ones, they were all happy. But what they did not realize that there was a dark force conspiring on how to cause problems for Domon and Rain. This person is none other than Major Ulube's son Seiji. Since his father was killed in the fight against the dark gundam he took over his secrect organzation that was studying the dark gundam for his plan to rule all. This organazation only a little more than a dozen people within it. But Seiji has quickly expanded that to a little over fifty people. Most of these new people were soldiers of fortune and shadow squads. Right now Seiji was in the middle of talking to the squad three shadow captain.

The 3rd squad captain reported in and Seiji said "At ease captain."

The 3rd squad captain said "Sir you caled me in here to give a task to the third squad sir."

Seiji then told him "As you know Domon Kasshu the winner of the 13th Gundam Fight and his Shuffle Alliance pals are responsible for my fathers death. Well I know that recently he went out to go buy a ring to use to propose to his gundam mechanic and childhood freind Rain Mikamura. I know how strong he is and powerful. What I am saying is that I want to see how far he will go to protect her."

The 3rd squad captain was not sure what Seiji wanted so he asked "How would you like this to be handled?

Seiji simply said "Lets just see if we can cause some harm to her that will stir things up real well. And if you cant get that job done take her life. He needs to suffer for taking my fathers life."

The 3rd squad captain Orders accepted his orders and left to get get his men ready. Seiji was in the room by his self and said to him self "Well Domon Kashu I hope your ready because I am about to make you suffer."

By the time Domon and Rain got back to Han's boat it was two in the morning and Rain was to tired to walk all the way back so Domon carried her on his back. When he got to the boat he put her in the make do bed, then he sat there looking at her. He gentlely swep the hair that was in her face behind her ears. As he stared at her he started to think to his self how lucky he is. He could not seem to think that it was happing his beloved Rain was going to be his queen and his alone. He soon fell asleep after this watching over her. When he awoke the next morning he did not leave to train, instead he stayed near Rain doing a light work out. When she awoke she was suprised to see him still there.

After seeing her wake up Domon said "Morning Rain, did you sleep well?"

Not to sure as to what she was seeing Rain said "Domon, your still here."

Domon was not to sure what was wrong so he said "What do you not want me here?"

Relizing that she may have hurt him Rain told him "No its not that its just suprising to see you here when you are normaly gone to train."

Domon simply said "I could not leave you here alone this morning."

After taking in what Domon just said to her Rain replied "Oh you are so sweet when you want to be."

Domon then said "When you are ready we need to go talk to Karato."

As Rain began to speak she was stoped by Domon he said "Rain I need to talk to you about something."

Not sure to what he wants to talk about Rain asked "What is it?"

Domon then started to say "What do you think I should do about being Neo-Japan's representative in the next Gundam Fight?"

Rain was not to sure what to say so she simply said "Well whatever you want to do I will support you. But remeber that you dont have to if you dont want to you are no longer being forced to do something that you dont want to do."

Domon said "I know but all I know how to do is fight so I was thinking that I may be the representative still if he accepts certain conditions of mine. You know there is one good thing that came out of being forced to fight."

Rain asled "And what would that be?"

As Domon gently placed his rough hands on Rain's face he looked deep into her blue eyes and simply said "I got to be with you again."

Rain felt an overwelming sense of joy as she said "Oh Domon, I love you so much." She then gave him a quick kiss.

After this they had a little bite to eat then they got ready to go see Karato. Domon grabed his cloak and Rain changed back into her normal outfit. Karato knew Domon was stopping by today and was not looking forward to it. Every time he and Domon had to discuss something it usually did not end well.

Karato greeted them by saying "Domon, Rain please come in and have a seat."

Rain said "Thank you."

Karato got straightto the point and asked Domon "Domon have you made up your mind yet?"

Domon looked at Karato and said "I have and I will but only on three conditions."

Knowing that he was not going to like this Karato asked "Ok what are they?"

Domon said "First Rain gets to be my partner again."

Not know why he would want this because of the way he treated her he thought he did not like her so Karato said "Ok if she is fine with that then its done."

Rain simply said "I would love to be his partner again."

Karato said "Ok whats the next one." Although in his mind he thought that she would refuse.

Domon went on to say the second condition "Second me and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance can meet where ever we want when we need to and want to."

Karato reluctantly agreed "Ok fine, and the last one."

Domon stated the final one "Third and final, you have to pay for Our wedding."

Karato started to say "Ok that can be, wait what?"

Domon said "You herd me."

Not beleiving what he just herd Karato asked "Ms. Rain you cant be serious?"

Rain stated "But we are we love each other."

Karato argueed by saying "But he is a brute who cares nothing about anything but himself and he has treated you terrible over the past year."

Now Domon was really mad at what Karato just said and yelled "Why Karato I will..."

Rain yelled "Domon stop!"

Now frustrated but relizing that he had to stopr for her Domon yelled "AARRGGHH." After taking a moment to calm down he said to Rain "Fine I will for you."

Then Rain looked at Karato and said "you should not talk about him like that. And by the way he was bad with the way he acted but he is changing for me."

Domon added "For the record I care about Rain more than anything else."

Karato said "Ok fine. But why are you not paying for the wedding we paid you alot of money since you won the Gundam Fight."

Domon stated "Yes but you owe us alot, for how this nation used me and Rain. Also not to mention that you almost killed Rain with that stunt artifical training you did with me in space. And the fact she had to be used in the dark gundam."

Seeing that he was not going to stop Karato said "Ok we will pay just stop brining up these things."

Domon was now pleased with this and said "Good I will remain your fighter since you accept these terms."

Rain then looked at Domon and said "Domon you know we still have at least four days left here before we and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance have to go back to our own countries. Any ideads for stuff to do."

Domon thought about it and said "I am sure that the others have some stuff the want us all to do."

As soon as they were a ways away from the Neo-Japan headquaters the 3rd shadow strike squad made an appearance.

Domon did not like the looks of this and said "Who are you?"

The 3rd squad captain said "That is not important but do not resist it will just be worse for you both."

Now frustrated Domon grunted "You do know who I am dont you?"

A 3rd squad grunt simply says "Yes we know everything about you Domon Kasshu and you to Rain Mikamura."

Domon started to get ready to fight and said "Then you should know that you are really going to regret this. Dont worry Rain I will protect you."

Rain had every bit of confidence in Domon and told him "I know."

The 3rd squad captain said "Good luck with that get them."

As soon as the squad captain said this he vanished from the area. There was a total of six men in this squad minus the captain. Two of the men pulled of handguns and unloaded the clips. Domon rushed in front of Rain and caught the bullets in his hands. When the two started to reload he was already in there faces throwing them down and destryoing their guns. Next three of the remaining men tried to rush Domon while the last one started to move in on Rain. Domon started to lose some of his focus when he relized that one was going after Rain. He took a few hits but escaped the three on him and took out the one by Rain. After that two rushed him not thinking and he made quick work of them. The last one relized that he was alone reached for his hidden stunrod he had with him. He started swing it wildly at Domon. Domon focused on dodging the stunrod. A short distance away was the squad captain, he reappeard and had a gun pointed at Rain, but both Domon and Rain did not know he was there. As Domon finished with the last grunt the captain said.

The 3rd squad captain said to himself "It did not have to end like this Domon Kasshu but now you must loose that which means the most to you say goodbye."

As Domon herd the sound of the gunshot he moved as fast as he could to Rain but he was to late, she had been hit in the left side of her belly and was loosing blood.

Domon yelled as he could not beleive he let this happen "NO! RAIN!"

The 3rd squad captain simply said "I told you not to resist but you did anyway."

As Domon picked up Rain he yelled "What the hell have you done I swear I will make you pay for this!"

Then the squad captain vanished again. Domon ran faster than he ever has to get Rain to the nearest hospital. Lucky for him it was only a few blocks down the street.

Authors note: I do know that this chapter is much diffrent than the others but this is supposed to be an action story also so that is why this is happing I must say I am supprised by my self I am a total Domon and Rain together forever person but this story is mostly a love story and I am not saying that is bad but I never thought i had that in me now this will still be about the love story between the two of them but there is going to be action and drama segemts that I have put together in here so please reveiw and tell me what you think.


	4. Things Go From Bad To Worse

I don not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters with in it

Things Go From Bad To Worse

As Domon rushed Rain in to the hospital they took her from him to the emergency room and tried to hold him back but were having no success then they told him they will get security on him. Then Dr. Kasshu arrived and told them to let him in. The doctor did not know what to do with his time so he was helping out at the local hospital until they went back to there own nation. Domon explained what happend as he accompanied his father to the operating room. The procedure only took about thirty minutes then they moved her to a regular room. After this Dr. Kasshu left his son alone with Rain for a while.

Domon sat there beating himself up for letting this happen to Rain. He told her not to worry and he would protect her. But he failed and let her down. At that very moment as he was kneeling down beside her bed he broke down and started to cry while he spoke to her hoping that she would hear him. "Rain I know you are not aware of anything right now but please listen. Dont let this get the best of you. I know I let you down but please dont leave me. I dont know what I am doing. I ask you to marry me you accept and I let this happen. I dont deserve you." Just then he relized what he was saying and stoped his self. He sat there holding her hand for three hours before she awoke.

Rain said "Domon."

Over joyed that she was awake Domon said "I am right here Rain. Before you say anything else I want you to know that I do know that I let you down."

Hearing the tone of his voice Rain told him "Domon do not blame your self for this."

No sure why she told him that he stated "I have to I told you that I would protect you and this happend."

Rain could tell that he was not going the let this go so she said "It is not your fault there was nothing you could do."

Just then Dr. Kasshu walked in and told Domon that the other Shuffle Alliance members were there wanting to speak with him. Domon told his father "Ok dad I will go talk with them but at least one of us needs to be with Rain at all times right now."

Dr. Kasshu said "Ok son go meet with them and I will be with her when you can not."

Domon simply said "Thanks dad."

As Domon left Dr. Kasshu looked at Rain and asked "Rain how are you feeling?"

Not to sure herself as to how she felt Rain said "I am ok I suppose for some who just got shot but I am worried for Domon right now."

Not sure as to what she ment Dr. Kasshu asked "Why is that?"

Rain told him "He is holding himself responsible for this but there was nothing he could do, and now this is just going to add to his list of stuff he is going to hold against himself for the rest of his life."

Dr. Kasshu told her "Well just be there for him like he is for you and he will be fine."

As Rain sat there she started to cry saying "That is not all I am worried about."

Starting to worry Dr. Kasshu asked "What else is it?"

Rain started to explain "While I was out cold Domon broke down and started crying and saying things. But what worries me is that he said he does not know what he is doing he asked me to marry him I accept and then this happend. He said that he does not deserve to be with me."

Dr. Kasshu asked her then "Well do you truly want to be with him?"

Confused as to why he asked her that Rain said "Of course that is why I said yes to his proposal."

After hearing this Dr. Kasshu told her this "Well then show him that he does deserve to be with you and you with him."

As Rain thought about this she said "Ok thank you."

Dr. Kasshu began to sound even more serious as he began to speak again "I am afraid to tell you this but there is something serious we need to talk about."

Now getting worried Rain reluctantly asked "Oh no what is it?"

Not sure how to tell her this Dr. Kasshu just told her "There are stil traces of dark gundam cells in your body."

Not able to beleive this Rain questioned "What how are DG cells still inside me?"

To his best ability Dr. Kasshu tryed to explain "It looks like the power of the love between you and my son destroyed most of them but some are still there. But that is not the worst of it. It seems that the stress on you body from the gunshot wound accelerated the process in which the cells grew. Because you got hit by the bullet which made the wound the DG cells became active again. In this there were going to spread slowly but now they have already multiplyd to a few hundred. Within the next few hours the cells will cover you again. Do not worry though I already am preparing the antidote now."

Rain then said "Thank you Dr. Kasshu, but since Domon is going through enough as it is when you bring the antidote make it seem like you havent told me until you bring it ok."

Understanding why she asked this of him he simply said "Ok and by the way Rain, You and Domon have grown up so much. I am glad that you are with him he needs someone like you."

Meanwhile Domon was in the hall discussing the recent events with the Shuffle Alliance. Chibodee spoke up first by saying "What do you mean Rain got shot? How could you let this happen?"

Hearing this Domon argued back by saying "You think that I dont feel bad about this or that it is my fault. Well I do."

Chibodee then said "I know I am just saying cmon man."

Domon was now furious and threw Chibodee up against a wall and said "I know Chibodee I let the one person that means more than anything to me get hurt badly." After this he let Chibodee go and fell to his knees.

George spoke up by saying "Chibodee stop this even you would have had trouble defending your crew from that many at once."

This attempt to comfort was at a loss because Domon said "Thanks George but that still does not change the fact that I let her down."

Argo said "Who cares about that is she going to be ok?"

Sai also said "Yea is sis going to be fine."

Domon just told them "Yea they said that the bullet did not actualy hit anything."

In a calming voice Argo added "That is good but what do we do now."

Domon simply said "I know this is not how you guys want to spend your last four days here but wil you help me try to find who did this?"

George stated "Domon, we are the Shuffle Alliance we are bound to help each other through tradgedys."

Sai added "That right bro we want to help get this guy."

Argo spoke up by saying "Yes who ever this is will regret this especially if Domon gets a hold of him."

Chibodee added "Ill see what I can come up with."

Hearing this Domon relized that these guys really do care about him and Rain so he said "Thank you guys. But the search will rely on you guys because I cant leave her here alone if they try to get her again I can not let that happen."

Argo said "Do not worry we will let you know if we find anything."

After a few more minutes of planning the rest of the Shuffle Aliance went out to find who did this. Domon went back to Rain's room and swaped places with his dad so he can get back to work.

"Rain the other Shuffle Alliance members are out searching for the one who did this." Domon said to Rain as he moved back to her.

Rain started to say "Ok but Domon I need to cough cough." Right at that moment when Rain was going to talk to Domon she started coughing and coughed up some blood that had some silver octagons in it. They landed on her hand and she past out. Domon knew what these were, there were DG cells. He got his father back into the room for him to examin the DG cells.

As Dr. Kasshu examined her he said "This is bad I need to finish this antidote now."

Not knowing what was goin on Domon asked "Why does she still have DG cells."

At this moment Dr. Kasshu relized that his son did not know what was happening so he tried to explain it the best that he could "The power of your love destroyed most of them but some survived and now they are attacking back because of the stress from the gunshot. Look we need to finish the antidote now the cells are spreading at a fast rate."

Now Domon was upset and frustratingly said "ARG DAMN it. Why does this crap keep happining. First she gets enslaved to the dark gundam. Then she suffer nightmares from it. Then we get ambushed. Then she gets shot. Now this, Why does this keep happening."

Trying to calm his son down Dr. Kasshu told him "It is just a stroke of bad luck Domon. I need you to stay calm and ensure her that you are here for her and love her that may slow down the DG cells some."

The few cells that landed on her hand now coverd her hand and cells were showing up on other spots of her. Such as her forearms feet, shoulders cheeks and knees. Dr. Kasshu worked as he could on the antidote but had to take some time because if it was not made right it would not work. Domon began to tell Rain "I am here for you dont let the DG cells take over. We will make it through this. We did it once before and they were worse then. You were completly coverd in them. I am here for you baby."

Dr. Kasshu told his son "There you go Domon keep that up it seems to be slowing the porcess down some. I will need a few more minutes to finish the antidote."

So the next few minutes Domon sat there comferting Rain trying to be as calm as he could. It took less than five minutes for Dr. Kasshu to finish the antidote. As soon as he did he Injected it in to Rain's arm. At the same time Seiji was talking with the 3rd squad captain in their secrect hideout.

When the 3rd squad captain enterd the room Seiji said "So I see that you accomplished your mission somewhat."

The 3rd squad captain asked "What do you mean?"

Seiji began to explain "Rain Mikamura is not dead only injured, and on top of that they found out that she still had DG cells in her and are taking care of them right now."

The 3rd squad captain was not beleiving that he failed and yelled "WHAT!"

Seiji began to speak again "You know what this means."

At this moment the 3rd squad captain began to plea for his life "NO sir please dont im sor..."

As soon as he tried to finish Seiji hit him right were his heart is and stoped it. Seiji was furious and knew that this would mean alot of trouble for him. He knew that he would have to not try anything like that again for some time and give the other captain more to use when getting their squads ready. Meanwhile back at the Hospital.

Domon looked at his father and said "Thank you dad, I do not know what I would do with out her."

Seeing the look in his son's eyes Dr. Kasshu simply said "I know son. Im going to leave you here alone with Rain try to get some rest yourself you have been through alot lately and also son. This was not your fault there was nothing more you could do."

Domon said "I know dad but I still feel that I let her down."

As his father left the room Domon stayed knelt down by Rain at her bedside. Although he had to wonder if his father had listen to his breakdown earlier. And if he did did Rain hear it to. All he could do know was rest up and be there for her when she wakes up.


	5. Nightmares and Recovery

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Nightmares and Recovery

After the antidote was given to Rain she stayed passed out until the middle of the next day. That day she only had short periods of time awake. There was only two days left until each member of the Shuffle Alliance had to go back to their own respected countries. But the worst part was that nothing was found of the man who shot Rain.

As Argo approached Domon he said "I am sorry Domon we have found nothing."

George then added "Yes indeed we are sorry."

In an attempt to cheer Domon up Chibodee said "I would like to find who did this so I could pound him."

Domon asked "How do you think I feel?"

At that moment Chibodee relized what he said then said "Oh yea sorry."

Domon then began to say "Well the Neo-Japan goverment is investigating this and so are the local police. I know you guys do not want to spend the rest of your time doing this so you can do what you want now."

Chibodee protested by saying "Hey cmon Neo-Japan we all love Rain as much as you so we wont stop."

Not meaning to get so upset just on edged because of all he has benn through in the past few days Domon yelled "NO! You do not love her as much as I do."

In an attempt to calm Domon down George told him "What the unpleasent Chibodee was meaning to say is that we are as much of freinds with Ms. Rain as we are with you. We are all members of the Shuffle Alliance however. So we help each other through things like this."

Chibodee added "Yea calm down Neo-Japan thats what I was saying."

As he entered Sai said "Sorry I am late I had a meeting with the Prime minister of Neo-China. Sorry to say Domon we havent found anything yet."

After hearing him Domon said "I know. Any way I have talked with commissioner Karato and he has got all of our goverment officals to aggree to let us meet when ever we need to and want to sice we anre the Shuffle Alliance."

George said "That is some good news."

Argo simply said "Yes it is."

After relizing what time it was Domon told them "Ok I have to get back to Rain now I will see you all before you leave."

George replied "Ok take care of Rain we will see you before we leave."

As Domon went on his way back to Rain's room the rest of the Shuffle members continued to talk with each other.

Chibodee said "Man he has lost it lately."

George replied "Well who can blame him and talking with you can not help."

Chibodee said "What did you say pretty boy?"

Looking Chibodee in the eye George said "You know what I said."

Now angered Chibodee yelled "Ok that does it."

Now fed up with how they were acting Argo spoke up by saying in a loud stern voice "Thats is enough stop this now." Both Chibodee and George were able to see how serious Argo was so they backed down. Argo then continued by saying "Can you not see what he is haveing to go through right now. He is mentaly and psyhicaly exhausted. He has not got much sleep it looks like. I cant even begin to imagine what he has put himself through for thinking this is all his fault. Although I can not blame him. If anything were to happen to my Natasha I would blame myself also."

Catching the drift of what Argo said Sai jokeingly said "Speaking of your Natasha how are you two doing eh eh."

Not in the mood for jokes Argo simply said "I suggest your next words are chosen very carefuly, I dont appreciate you talking about her that way. And I suggest you be the same way around Domon, he just expressed his way to Chibodee over what little he said."

After relizing that this was the time to be serious Sai said "Ok fine."

Seeing what time it was George then noticed that he was about to be late to go see Miss Marie-Loise so he said "I must bid you all farewell for now I must go see Miss Marie-Loise."

Chibodee added "Im off to later."

Noticing that everyone else was leaving Sai commented "Well I guess its time to go."

Argo said "Yes it is."

Meanwhile Domon arrived back at Rain's room to find her still asleep his father was in there watching her for a little bit. As they start to swap places his father says "She is still very tired and weak from all of this."

Domon simply said "Yea she is."

Taking a moment to think about what all she had just been through Dr. Kasshu added "Who can blame her. She was enslaved by the dark gundam and almost took by it again." At this statement Domon began to tense up and get mad, His father then asked "Son are you ok?"

Domon looked at his father dead in the eye and said "I just alomost lost her again. That is the third time in a few short days. First she was taken and used as life force for the dark gundam. Then she was shot. Then the DG cells almost took over her again" At this Domon started to clench his fist and have a few tears slide down his face.

Relizing what his son was talking about Dr. Kasshu said "Son I am sorry. I never intended for my creation to ever make anyone suffer."

Domon stated "Even though you built that gundam I am not mad at you. I am mad at Ulube and how he made Kyoji run with it, and how it main program messed up and it tried to kil everyone. But like I said I am mad at Ulube and that damn machine. It is not you who made that happen it was Ulube."

Hearing the tone in his son's voice he knew that this was true then Dr. Kasshu said "Ok son. You look exhausted Try to get some rest ok. She wil be here when you wake up."

Domon replied "Ok but I can not sleep."

As his father left he moved to Rain's bedside and knelt down beside her holding her hand. He could not but help to blame himself for this. He noticed that it was 1:23 in the afternoon and that this was his second day whith no sleep. He laid his head on the side of the bed while still holding Rain's hand and soon feel asleep. While he was asleep he had a dream. But this dream would be no ordinary dream. He was out looking for Rain but she was no were to be found. He came up to his Shuffle pals and asked them if they had seen her. But they questioned who was Rain. He went to his father and he did the same. It seemed like his Rain never existed. When he finally found her he tried to get to her but he did not seem to get closer. So he started to run to her but got no were. The more he tried the farther she got from him. He started crying for her but she got farther and farther away. Suddenly he was left alone in darkness. At this moment he woke up seeing his beautiful Rain's eyes looking at him with concern.

Seeing Domon struggleing in his sleep made Rain worry then she asked him "Are you ok Domon? I woke up a few minutes ago and you started saying my name in your sleep it was sweet at first but then you sounded like you were hurting."

He got up and went to the little sink across the room and washed his face. He checked the clock and saw that it was 2:04 in the morning. Domon then said "Yea, I am sorry to wake you I had a nightmare."

Hearing the aggervation in his voice that he was upset that he had woke Rain up she told him in a calming voice "It is ok I needed to wake up anyway. What was happening in the nightmare that you were having."

After relizing that she had concern in her voice Domon started to tell her about the nightmare "I was looking for you and everyone seem like they had no idea you even existed. When I finally found you the closer I got the farther away you moved until I was surronded by darkness alone."

Hearing this made Rain sad and she said "Oh Domon."

Wanting to change the subject Domon said "I am fine now, how are you doing?"

Rain replied "I am feeling better than before."

Concerned for Rain Domon said "I cant believe I alomst lost you again."

Trying to comfort him Rain told him "But you help your dad save me from DG cells. By the way I herd what you said and what you said was sweet."

Not knowing what she was talking about Domon asked "Like what?"

Rain said "Like you calling me baby."

Not sure what to say Domon said "Oh I ugh, um." At this he started to blush and lower his head.

Now giggling Rain said in a sweet voice "Oh Domon I though it was sweet and it shows that you are changing for me. I must say that I was supprised to hear you call me that."

Trying to defend himself Domon replied "Why is that you know that I care about you."

Rain told him "I know but the way you are with talking with people I thought you would not call me that for a while."

Relizing that she was right Domon simply said "Oh."

Rain told him "But I did like it."

Domon told her "At least you got some good sleep."

Hearing this Rain could not help but say "Yea but this bed is not so comfortiable." In her mind she did not want to tell him that knowing that he would overreact but it is true she did find the bed uncomforitable.

Domon said "Hold on one second."

Not sure as to what he he was going to do Rain said "Ok."

Domon went into the closet next to her bed and pulled out a box of chocolats and a few dozen roses. He handed her the candy and placed the roses on the bedstand next to her. Then he said "Ok sit up for a second please if you can."

Rain asked "Why?"

As Domon helped he up some he said "You said the bed is not comfortiable."

Rain said "Yea so."

Domon then began to explain his plan "So I am going to sit back against this headpost and you lay back agianst me." After he helped her into a postion she felt comfoitable in he asked "Is that better?"

Now Rain saw what he wanted to do and was enjoying it she told him "Yes it is. Just knowing that you are here makes this better."

Domon lightly placed his arms around his Rain so that he could hold her but not hurt her since she was still sore somewhat from the gunshot wound. She was laying some what on her side that was not shot so she can turn her head to look at him. As Rain looked at Domon she said to him "Domon lets play a game."

Not knowing why she wanted to play a game Domon asked "A game why."

Rain then began to explain the game to Domon "Since we are together this will be fun and we need to be honest with each other and since we have chocolates what we will do is ask one another a question. When the other answers the question the one who asked the question can feed the other a chocolate."

Domon said "Ok I guess so."

Rain thought this over in her head before she got shot but in that case they would just talk, but since they had the sweets with them why not do it this way. And she did prepare herslef knowing that Domon may not know how to ask some questions or not know which questions to ask. Rain then said "Ok I will go first."

Domon said "Ok."

Rain then asked "When you went to go train with Master Asia did you ever think about me?"

Domon then strted to answer to the best of his abilty by saying "Of course I did there was not a day that went by that I did not. There were even times I asked Master Asia to take me back to see you but he said no. As time went on I started to wonder what you would think of me. You would cheer me on when I fought when we were kids we were together all of the time, we were best freinds. As time went on I wondered if you would even want to see me when I got back since I did leave you."

After hearing this answer all Rain could think of to say was "Oh Domon I will always want to see you."

Then she feed him a chocolate. After Domon finished the choco;ate he began to say "Ok because of what you just said I have to ask you this."

Rain began to think to her self that she already knew what he was going to ask but she did not know how to tell him or how he would take it.

Domon then began to ask" The morning of the Finals when we were watching the sunrise and you told me how you feel about me. I asked you to wait for me because after the final fight I had to talk to you and I was going to confess my love then but you were gone. Why did you not wait for me even though I asked you to?"

Rain was saying to herself in her mind I knew he was going to ask this. Rain then said "Well you see after you left my father and Schwarz explained the whole thing to me. So I found out that I was used to make you go through all of this. So In a way it is all my fault that you had to go through all of this in the past year. Believe me I do love you and want to be with you but I felt that you did not deserve to be with me because of what I did to you."

At hearing this Domon was stunned nothing she could ever do would be that bad to him because he loved her so he said "With the exception of what has happend in the last three days I would do it all over again if it meant I get to be with you."

Then Domon feed Rain a chocolate. To lighten the mood some Rain then said "Ok, What do you really think of my cooking?"

Before Domon answerd in his mind he was thinking damn I knew that she would ask this at some point, he then said "Well it is not that it is bad but it could use some work."

Now teasing Domon because she knew that she could not cook Rain said "What is that supposed to mean?"

Domon replied "Well like you ramen is good, and that berry stew you made in the Guyana Highlands was great but."

Rain asked "But what?"

Knowing that he should probly stop Domon said "you know what it is nothing."

Rain in her mind thought I know I can not cook but I will have to try and learn some stuff at least for Domon. Then she feed him another chocolate.

Domon and Rain sat there for at least another hour before they dosed off the only asked about two more questions they did not have much to ask each other for now. So once they finished they put the chocolates on the bedstand and dosed off. As they were asleep they both had nightmares that night. Rain had hers about being enslaved by the dark gundam and Domon had his about not being albe to be with her. The next morning when they woke up they relised that they were still in each others arms. When Domon's father came in Domon got embaresed but looked into Rain's blue eyes and forgot he was there.

Seeing how his son and Rain were sitting holding each other like that Dr. Kasshu had to say "Well looks like you two had fun."

Domon supprised by what his dad just said yelled "DAD!" Rain then started to blush.

Dr. Kasshu then said "You know that I am jokeing with you. Anyway Rain, the scans they took of the gunshot wound cameback. No were was hit so they said that is good and told me to tell you both that she will be able to have kids still but you two should not play to much for a while." After saying this he left the room. Domon and Rain were both blushing. But they had not even thought about having kids yet. They both knew that since they would be getting married they would like to have kids someday but never thought about it.

Rain saw the look in Domon's eyes and said "I know what your thinking Domon, do not worry we will not have to worry about kids for sometime still. We dont even know when we are getting married yet."

After hearing that Domon then said "We need to start on that huh."

Rain added "Yea I know Miss Marie-Louise will help us plan a wedding."

Domon told her "Ok well we can ask her tommorrow all of the other Shuffle Alliance members and there crews are going to stop by and see us before they leave tomorrow."

Rain said "That will be nice but I wish we could have spent more time with them before we all had to leave."

Domon then told her "Yea but all of our nations goverments have agreed to let us meet when ever we want and need to."

Authors note: I have to send thanks to Jen23 after reading her stories I was inspiredd to write my own this one and the intro one The Days After, do not worry this is not the end of this story and when I do end this one There will be at least one more story to follow this one but I have had ideas on how this show could have kept going for years and just know started to write them so these will be some long stories the next chapter may take some time to post because I am writting a one shot that explain part of the next chapter and will post chapter six of this story and the one shot at the same time its going to be a diffrent story because it does tie in with the storyline but at the same time it is a remembering event to right after the end of episode 23 thank you for reading please comment/reveiw.


	6. The Return To Neo-Japan

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the cahrecters from the show

The Return TO Neo-Japan

After their little vist from Dr. Kasshu Domon and Rain spent the next few hours just sitting there holding each other both were content for the time being just to be able to hold each other. At around noon they were expecting to see the other Shuffle members and their crew to say goodbye to them before they all left. Because Rain was in the hospital Rain and Domon both were allowed to stay an extra week to ensure she has recoverd enough to travel. Sure enough at noon all of the Shuffle members and teir crews arrived.

As Domon was still sitting at the headbord of the bed holding Rain all of Chibodee's girls cried at the same time "Aw Rain both you and Domon look so cute together." Both Domon and Rain then started to blush.

Of course Chibodee had to chime in by saying "Hey hey Neo-Japan you seem to be having a good time" as soon as he finished this statement Natasha smacked Chibodee across the back of his head.

"Thanks Natasha" Domon said.

"No problem Mr. Crocket does not seem to relize when to stay quiet" Natasha replied.

Chibodee asked "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Argo then added "Chibodee you better be quiet."

Then Natasha said "Yes Chibodee you are lucky to still be awake."

George then spoke up by saying "That is enough about him how are you doing Miss Rain?"

Rain said "I am doing fine but Marie Louise me and Domon have something to ask you."

Marie Louise asked "Yes what is it?"

Rain then said "We were wondering if you would not mind helping us plan the wedding?"

Stunned that they had even considered to ask her Marie Louise jumped as she screamed that she would. Rain then said "We will need a way to keep in contact with you because it will probably be a while before any of us see each other again."

George then added "Yes I do suppose they wil want us all to wait a while before we go off to see each other.

Knowing all to well that they wil Domon said "There is no doubt about that."

After hearing that Sai said "Yea I have already been given three months worth of instructions so I can not go anywere but can still stay in contact we can all still call each other right."

George then said "Yes there is nothing stopping us from doing that."

Chibodee then asked "So Neo-Japan what are you and Rain going to do when you get back to Neo-Japan?"

Now relizing that he had never even thought of that he replied "In all honesty I dont know I guess the first thing we need to do is find a house."

Rain then added "Yes that would be a good start."

Chibodee then began to say "Well looks like you two have some things to talk about."

The first one to leave were the Neo-China group Sai then said before he left "Ok I had fun buys bro, sis I will see you guys the next time we all get together or when you guys have your wedding which ever one comes first."

Next to have to leave were Argo and Natasha, Argo said before they left "Unfourtinatly we have to leave now because Neo-Russia has somethings they want to discuss with us when we get back to our nation."

Natasha added "Because I let Argo and his space pirate buddies free without authorization I am being put up on trail. But since we did successfuly help defend the earth from the dark gundam I wont be punished to serverly for it." Then they said their goodbyes and left.

Chibodee and his crew and George and Marie Louise all left at the same time, their goodbyes were short but Chibodee told Domon off to the side so no one could hear him give Domon some advice. He told him to do things right by Rain but Domon already knew that. A few days had passed since then now it was the day before Domon and Rain had to go onto a shuttle back to Neo-Japan. The rest of the people from Neo-Japan that were there had already gone back to the colony including Domon's father. As the day began to end Domon asked Rain "Baby are you sure you are well enough to travel?"

Rain said "Yes Domon I am I feel much better than I did a few days ago."

Domon knowing that she was right simply said "Ok you know that I am just worried about you."

Rain then said "I know and I appreciate that. We need to get some rest though we have to get up early to catch the shuttle."

Domon told her "I get up early every morning anyway."

Rain then said "I know I was mainly talking about me."

Soon after that Rain was fast asleep. For the next few hour Domon sat there watching over her seeming like he was her guardian angel. He then began to think to his self that she is an angel. I can never let anything else happen to her. I have to keep getting stonger for her. But I can not alway be around though. Maybe I can train her a few fighting moves so she can defend herself when I am not there. Even if I do that though I am going to do the best I can to always be there for her. He soon fell asleep after this.

The next moring as they were leaving the hospital Domon became enraged as he saw all of the reporters outside. Rain knew that Domon did not like the publicity but would have to deal with it since he had won the Gundam Fight. At this she told him before they went outside that everything would be ok just stay calm and we can get through them quickly together. As soon as they steped outside the reporters rushed them with questions.

A random female reporter asked "Mr. Kasshu is it true that you are romanticaly involved with you mechanic Ms. Mikamura?'

Then a random male reporter asked "Mr. Kasshu is it true that you let Ms. Mikamura get shot?"

At hearing this Domon became even more enraged as he moved to hit the man Rain pulled on his arm and he stoped and looked into her eyes and saw that she wanted him to stop and not do this so he did as much as he did not want to. Rain then turned to the reporter and said "All you need to know is that I am Domon's and he is mine, we only care about each other now leave us alone."  
The reporters kept on asking questions but Rain and Domon made their way to the car there for them quickly and did not answer any of the questions and made their way to the shuttle port. Once there they boarded a privaye shuttle that was there for them two alone and they would have a nice quiet flight back to Neo-Japan.

After they took of Rain was in Domon's arms letting him hold her she then looked at him and said "Do you remeber that game we played a few nights ago?"

Domon looked at her and said "The one were we feed each other chocolates after the questions?"

Rain said "Yes do you mind if we ask each other some more questions now but without the chocolates?"

Domon said "Sure."

Rain then said "Ok you can ask the first question this time."

Domon took some time to think of a question then he asked "Back at the Guyana Highlands when you used that brainwave thing to contol Shinning Gundam what did you mean when you said that everyone who is special to me is waiting in Neo-Hong Kong?"

Rain then said "The brainwave comunicator allowed me to look into your mind to see your closest memories and the people you hold close to you. I saw all of the Shuffle Alliance members and then saw myself at the end and then took control of the Gundam. So I found out then that I was close to you I just never knew how to talk to you about it."

After Domon herd this he began to say "I wanted to talk to you about it but did not know how to if I would have known that you felt the same about me then we could have been together longer.

Now that it was Rain's turn she wasted no time she already knew what she wanted to ask him "Domon tell me something about yourself that I do not know."

Domon had only one thing to tell her that she did not know at this point so he figured now was as good of time as any to tell her so he began to say "There was actually one time when I was with Master Asia that I had a chance to see you."

Confused Rain asked "What? When?"

Domon then began to explain "It was a few years before this Gundam Fight Master and me were in Neo-Japan for something and he said that I could do anything I wanted to on that day. When I went to your house I asked your father to see you but he said that the day just before that you left to go to that university that you were at.

Rain then said "I wonder why my father never told me about that."

Domon then told her "I asked him not to tell you. You just started school and I figured that you had forgotten about me so I told him not to tell you."

Rain then told him "Oh Domon I never forgot about you"

Now that it was Domon's turn for a question he took some time to think before he asked "The few time you put on the mobile tray suit how did it feel to you and did you like it?"

Not to sure why he was asking this she replied "Well it was definatly something diffrent. It was very painful and I did not like it very much at all." Now that it was her turn again she asked him "Back when we helped out Saette and you saw the way he looked at me and acted how di you feel?"

Domon then said "I am not going to lie I was jelous of him. Because he got to be close with you and I dont know what all he did with you when you two were going together."

Rain then told him "We never actually did any thing the fartest we ever went was a light kiss on the lips and i have done a little more with you. remeber I am saving myslef for my wedding night."

After heaing that it was Domon;s turn for another question so he asked "The day we first met after the ten years I was away what was your first thought when you saw me at my mothers grave?"

Rain then said "Well I was suprised to see you but when I did I knew that it was you then I thought that he must be strong by the way you looked. Ok now I will ask you the same question."

Domon then said "When I first saw you I was stunned, you had become so beautiful. I had no idea what to think, the way you stood there in that blue kimono that matched your eyes I was star struck. I thought to myself that you are the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen." At this Rain was overwelmed with emotions. All she could do was kiss Domon. This time was diffrent than any other time they had kissed before. Domon felt Rain's tounge inside his mouth with his own. SO he moved his tounge into her mouth and they shared that kiss for a few moment before they pulled away from each other.

"Did you like that?" Rain asked.

Domon did not seem to be able to talk so he noded his head yes. Rain was moving in to kiss him agian when she noticed that outside of the window that they were going to prepare for landing soon so she held back and they prepared to land. Once the shuttle landed they were met by Domon's father.

After they all said hello to each other Dr. Kasshu said "They have me staying in a hotel until my house gets fixed up and they have a room for you two there as well. But we need to find you a house. But do not worry there is a house for sale down the street from mine that you can buy if you want it."

Domon looked at Rain and said "What do you think?"

Rain then said "Sure anywere is fine to live as long as we are together."

After this they all went back to the hotel were their temporary rooms were to rest.

Authors note: In case you did not know why I have Dr. Kasshu's house being fixed it is because in the episode when Domon is brought back to the colony for the simulation you see him sitting in the ruined house which is his fathers house so it needs to be fixed and also I have to give Thanks to StraightedgeWingZero for commenting and supporting me I was not going to end this seris of storyies soon but he has helped me to be motivated to put some of the stories out faster.


	7. Wedding Plans Being Made

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Wedding Plans Being Made

Two weeks have past since Domon and Rain had returned to their home nation of Neo-Japan. In this time they have bought a house that is down the street from Dr. Kasshu's house. For that matter his house had just been finished getting fixed and cleaned up just a few days ago. Now that they had movein into a house that they both liked they agreed that it was time to contact Marie Louise and start to plan the wedding.

When they were going to call Marie Domon said "Rain before we start all of this I want to tell you that because of what just happend to you a short time ago not to many people should know about the sedding or were we are going to have it."

Rain then said "OK I really only wanted our freinds in the Shuffle Alliance and their crews and your father to be there anyway. But if it is not to much can we have Han, Hoy and Ming come to?"

Domon said "Of course we can invite them but I am glad that you do not want many others here to."

Rain then said "Domon we do not even really have anybody else we need there other than these few people."

Once they finished that little conversation they called Marie Louise luckily they called when the time was good for her and it was not the middle of the night. After they all said hello Domon spoke up first by telling Marie "Before anyone says anything else we want you to know that we only want just a few people to know anything about the wedding and when I say a few people I mean Only all of us Shuffle members or crews and Han with his kids."

After hearing this Marie said "Ok that is fine." After taking a minute to look through her notes to see what all was needed the first thing she asked them was "Ok so I have an idea of how much time we have to put all of this together when would you two like to be married?"

"Oh I dont know. Domon when would you want to get married?" Rain asked.

Domon said "I am not sure when ever you want to."

Suprised that he told her that Rain thought about it for a minute then told Marie "I guess as soon as we possibly can."

Marie then said "Well it will take at least a month to get everything ready so, lets say a month from next tuesday does that work?"

Rain said "Yes that is fine."

Just then Domon thought of some thing "Hey a month from tuesday right?"

Rain said "Yes why is that not going to work for you?"

Domon then said "Then the date will be October 1st right?"

Rain said "Yes that is correct what are you getting at."

Domon then said "Your birthday is October 3rd so that week will be exra special for you."

After hearing this Rain told him "You are exactly right and I am suprised that you still remeber when my birthday is."

Domon told her "How can I forget."

Taking a moment to enjoy the two love birds over the phone Marie got side tracked when she remeberd what she was doing she then asked them "Do you have any ideas were you would like to get married?"

Rain said "Someplace romantic."

Marie said "I will see what we can come up with."

As Marie and Rain went on making some plans Domon started to stop paying attention because he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his Rain was happy, and that made him happy. He started to wonder what their lives would be like after they are married if anything will change between them. He knew that he would have some new husbanly duties that he would have to do. He knew that for all of them but one he could do but that one he had never done before and hoped that he would not disapoint her but before he got to lost in thought Rain got his attention.

Rain said "Domon did you hear that."

Domon said "Im sorry what."

Rain said "Marie Louise had to go so we have to call her back to finish a few more question."

Domon said "Oh ok.

Rain then asked him "Are you ok?"

Domon replied "Yea I am fine I just got lost in thought about some things."

Meanwhile Dr. Kasshu was working at a nearby hospital. To make sure Rain was alright a few days ago he got her to get an xray of her stomach region to be sure all was fine. For the most part everything seemed fine. However he did fine something that did not look right before he was going to tell her anything he was going to examine it closer to be sure something was wrong or not.

At the same time Seiji was in his secret base looking up data on Domon to find some sort of weakness but he was at a loss. He realised that Domon spent 10 years training with Master Asia but it seemed imposible for him not to have a weekness. His only weekness was Rain but she was also what made him stronger. He had to think of a way to use her against him. While he thought about it he went to the hanger that his own gundam was being built in. The name he had given this gundam was Devistator Gundam. At this time it is only a little over 20% complete but when it is finished it will be as big as Grand Master Gundam and even more powerful.

Also this same day was when Natasha was on trail for the unauthorised release of Argo and his pirate buddies. What she said was true the fact that they did help defend the earth from the dark gundam would benefit them and not make the punishment so bad but Argo offering to stay the pilot for Neo-Russia helped also so she was not charged with anything and walked away with no punishment.

Chibodee was back in Neo-America and had already had three boxing matches and won them all. Even though he did these fights he knew that they would be no were near as good as fighting with Domon and the other Shuffles was. Because he was loved by the people so much right now he was going around just making appearances for the people. But few people really knew what Chibodee was doing at this time. During all of this he was thinking about what all had happend within the last year. When he first started as the representative for Neo-America he had no idea what he was to expect. He knew that he would have some tough fights, but never did he expect to be a new member of the Suffle Alliance, or have to deal with the dark gundam. He was not sure how but he had felt like he had changed and he did not know how.

The youngest member of the Shuffle Alliance Sai Saici was at the emporers palace the emporer told him that even though he did not win the Gundam Fight he has decided to help start the revival of the Shaolin temple but it would still take some years for this to be done.

Up to this point George has not done much accept a few orders from Neo-France's prime minister. The first thing he brought up when he arrived back was that he had dishonored the DeSand family name but the Prime Minister ensured him that his help in the fight against the dark gundam was enough to restore that honor.

Two days later Marie Louise called back she informed them that it would be best if in two weeks if the could come to Neo-France that would be best because they had already talked everything over and just to be sure that she plans the wedding right they will be there to see things over. In the mean time she will start getting stuff prepared but all of the major factors will wait until they arrive.

After they were off the phone with Marie Louise Rain asked Domon "How do you think Karato will take the news that we are already going to visit another nation."

Taking a moment to think Domon said "It does not matter what he thinks nothing is going to stop us from getting married."

"Thats good because I want nothing to even try to keep us from getting married." Rain replied.

Authors note: Sorry that this chapter is short when I started it I had alot of ideas but when I got into writting it they just would not work into the story yet so I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	8. Wedding Stress And Unsetting News

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Wedding Stress and Unsetting News

After two weeks had past Domon and Rain got on a shuttle to Neo-France. Just as they had predicted Karato was not happy that they were already going to visit a Shuffle member so soon. But Karato would just have to deal with it. The flight did not take that long and they arrived around the middle of the day. When they arrived George's butler Raymond was there to pick them up. When they arrived George and Marie Louise were waiting for them ahead of time they had decided to split them up to deal with more than one thing at a time.

At first Domon did not like the idea and only wnet with it because Rain said that it was alright. When they moved away from each other George then started to tell Domon "Domon what me and you are going to do is go over some more basic stuff for you."

Not to sure as what he meant Domon asked "What do you mean by that George?"

"For starters you have no idea of anything of this wedding planning do you?" George asked.

Domon said "Well no not really." After taking a moment to think about what was just said to him he then said "George are you saying that you think I do not need to help in this because you are wrong I will do anything for Rain."

Seeing how serious he was George told him "Calm down Domon that is not what I am saying. What I am saying is that I am going to help you get ready for this and help in a diffrent way."

Meanwhile Rain and Marie Louise were discussing some of the more important details. Maire then asked Rain "So have you had any ideas as to were you want to get married?"

Rain then began to say "When me and Domon were children every few years both of our familys would take a trip to Akita, it is a city on the coast of Japan up in the northern part. I have her that over the past decade that the city has been made quite beuatiful and since we both have memories there I figured that we could get married there."

After lisening to Rain's explanation Marie then said "That is nice but you do know that since it will be on earth there and not on the colony it will cost some more."

Rain then told her "Yes but Neo-Japan has agreed to pay for our wedding that is one of the conditions Domon made with them in oreder to stay their gundam pilot."

Taking that little bit of information in Marie then added "That must be nice you can have any wedding you want." Taking a few moments to organize her thoughts she then added "OK catering we have already covered. I will start looking into a place to actually have the wedding at the music has also been covered, so all we really have to go over is the wedding dress. In three days the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and their crews will get here and all of us girls will go dress shopping."

Later that night while Domon and Rain were in there hotel room Domon looked at Rain and said "Rain I know that I can not dance but at our wedding we have to have a dance together so, um, would you um, would you mind spending a little time in the evenings to tech me how to dance some so we can at least do some type of dance together."

Rain did not know what to think did Domon really want to learn to dance. He really did keep suprising her by all the new things he has done for her. She then said "Of course I can teach you some. I will teach you about some slow dances because that is the kind of dance I want our first dance to be."

When the rest of the Shuffle members and their crews arrived three days later they all split into two groups. All of the crew that were females went with Rain and Marie to go shopping for dresses. All of the fighters went with George and Domon. Sai's two guardians stayed behind because they really did not know of anything to help.

At the dress shop Rain really started to feel the stress of preparing for a wedding. Not only was she having to try on dozens of dresses that she did not like. She also had to deal with Chibodee's girls and them being crazy about what dresses they were getting. Natasha caught on to the expression on Rain's face and pulled Rain aside.

Natasha asked "Ms. Mikamura are you all right?"

Rain replied "No I had no idea that putting together a wedding would be so difficult."

Not fully understanding Natasha said "All we are doing is looking for a dress."

"I know but I still have alot more to do such as make sure we get the right place set up. Also make sure we have catering. On top of that the past few days me and Domon have not been able to spend that much time together. But right now I can not find a dress that I like much less one that Domon would like. Also all of the other girls needing me to help them pick dresses out for them as well " Rain said as a few tears started to form in her eyes.

Natasha then told her "Ms. Mikamura, Domon Kasshu will like you in whatever dress you choose, anyone can tell that he loves you no matter what you look like or wear we can all see it in his eyes. Now as for all of the other girls." Natasha then looked at all of the other girls and yelled "Everyone be silent! Can you not see that we are supposed to be here to help Ms. Mikamura not yourselfs."

Rain smiled and then said "Thank you Natasha. By they way you can just call me Rain you know."

Natasha said "You are welcome."

After Rain tryied on about another nine dresses she found the perfect one. The dress went down to just above her ankles, shorts sleves,  
cut in the front down to her collar bone and a little of the back was cut out as well, and the dress came with a veil that had a few flower desighns on it.

All of the other girls found the dress stunning and were about to start about getting their own again right before Natasha told Rain to change back into her normal clothes we will buy the dress and leave for today because she knew that she was exhausted.

Meanwhile all of the fighters were at a tuxedo shop looking for there tuxedos. Domon was reluctant at first but gave into the fact that he does need to wear something to his wedding other than his normal clothes. Once they had all found suits that fit they all started to argue about what ties to get. To everyones suprise Domon was the one who came up with the solution. He sugested that they all get what color they wanted. So Domon got a red tie, Chibodee got a blue tie, Argo got a green one, Sai got a yellow one, and George got a blue and white striped one.

After all of that was sorted out everyone went back to were they were staying but Domon went with George to go meet Rain and Marie.  
While they were waiting George asked "So Domon how are you holding up?"

Domon then asked "What do you mean?"

Relizing that he probably should have explained his question more George then added "What I mean is that You and Rain have been through alot in the past few weeks. Before I say any more I want you to know that I am not judging you or questioning you. But on top of that you two are moving very fast with this wedding. Also you have alot to learn about being with some one like Ms. Rain."

Taking a moment to think about it Domon then simply said "All that matters is that we love each other if you can not handle that then mind your own buisness."

"That is something I am talking about what about when you flare up and get mad, and then take it out on her." George said. Relizing that he should have said that in another way he tried to tell Domon in a diffrent way but was cut off.

"YOU DO NOT GET IT! When I am around her I am calmer, at peace but on edge at the same time. Now that I know how she feels about me I can not hurt her. If I ever do I can not forgive myself. I still can not get over the fact that I let her get shot. When I am around her I feel happy, and that is something I have long forgoten what it feels like but when she is around I feel it. I have devoted my entirety of life to fighting, now I am devoting the entirety of life to fighting and protecting and taking care of her." Domon proclaimed.

George then told him "I know you love her like I said I am not judging you or questioning you, and know I am sure that you will take good care of her. Tomorrow I will show you a few more things to get ready."

Just then Rain and Marie showed up. Rain reached out and grabed onto Domon's arm. Marie then said "Rain because we only have a week and three days befor the day you guys want to get married on we need to take a shuttle to Akita tomorrow to go ahead and start making preparations."

"So we are getting married in Akita. We have some good childhood memories there dont we Rain." Domon said.

Rain then said "Yes we do that is why I want us to get married there to have another great memory. By the way Domon we have not been able to contact Hoy so we do not know if he and the kids will be attending."

Domon then said "I will take a shuttle back to were the Gundam Fight was held and go speak with him and see if they will. Iknow the kids will want to be there. I will miss you while we are apart." Hearing this Rain huged him tightly.

"I will miss you to but this will be good practice from when we are apart. I imagine the kids want to there to."

Marie then told them "I will inform everyone else what is going to happen so they can all go to Akita in the next few days.

Later that night Dr. Kasshu called Rain and told her to sit down in a room seperate from Domon he has some news to tell her that he does not know how to tell her so to be sitting down and maybe wait to tell Domon. Dr. Kasshu then began to say "I do not know how to tell you this but do you remeber that X-ray I took of your gunshot wound area to make sure everything is ok?"

"Yes why?" Rain asked now very worried.

Taking a moment to think about how to say this he began to say "I found something unusual in the X-ray. So I began to examine it and found out that apparently because you were used as the lifefore for the Dark Gundam it changed your reproductive organs to the point were you are not completly infertile but have a low chance of actually getting pregnant for when you and Domon are ready to have kids."

Rain was shocked to learn this, she did not know what to say. After a minute she finally said "I do not know what to say but thank you for telling me this." As she hung up the phone she began to cry. As she was crying she knew Domon could hear her she open the door and went into his arms.

Domon asked "Why are you crying?"

"I just got off the phone with your father. He said that because I was used as the lifeforce for the dark gundam I was made nearly infertile.  
Which means when we do want to have kids it will be almost impossible for us." Rain said to him.

He then told her "Rain do not worry. You said almost not able to right? When we are ready we will find some way to have a kid." After that they sat there for a while before sitting down on the couch and falling asleep in each others arms.


	9. The Big Day Approaches

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

The Big Day Approaches

The next morning Domon and Rain both got up early to get ready for their flights back to earth. When Domon and George arrived at the shuttle bay they entered their shuttle but little did they know that Chibodee would be joining them. "Hey whats going on guys?" Chibodee asked.

"Great now we get to spend more time with Chibodee." George said.

As the flight began and was goimg for some time Domon just sat there. George was in another part of the shuttle taking care of some things so Chibodee went over to Domon and asked "Yo Neo-Japan something up?"

Focusing on Chibodee since he was lost in thought Domon said to him "I just have somethings on my mind at the moment."

Not knowing what he was exactly thinking about Chibodee joked "Oh your thinking about breaking Rain in as a newly wed, I see."

"No Chibodee that is not what I am thinking about." Domon said back in a stern voice.

Now like an Idiot Chibodee said "Oh are you thinking about what if you disapoint her in that department, or if you are not good at it."

Domon said " Ok now I am getting aggervated with you Chibodee and I am not thinking about that either and if I was that is none of your buisness. Not everything has to be about that stuff you know."

Chibodee replied "I am sorry man. Its just that you are getting married soon so I just assumed that that is what you were thinking about."

Domon told him "Well I am not. I am thinking about something we found out last night that is personal and I do not want to talk about it."

Seeing how serious he was Chibodee backed off then asked "So why are we going back to the Gundam Fight area in Neo-Hong Kong anyway?"

Domon said "We are going because me and Rain would like it if Han and the kids came to our wedding and I am going to ask him when we get there because for some reason we could not contact him." After hearing that Chibodee stayed quite the rest of the time.

Meanwhile on the shuttle Rain and Marie Louise were on they were disscussing about were exactly to have the wedding. Rain began to say "There is a beach right behind the hotel were we will be staying during our Honeymoon and the beach is so lovely it is the one we went to as kids so can we have the wedding on the beach."

Marie said "Sure we just need to set somethings up but yes you can have the wedding on the beach."

"Thats great. Now you said you already have a place reseved for the reception." Rain added.

Marie then explained "Yes there is a high class restaurant that we have rented out to have the reception in afterwards." After a few moments she then asked "Have you thought of a song to have your first dance to yet?"

"Well we are just going to do a simple slow dance and neither of us can think of a song so we just want a nice slow song played." Rain said.

"Alright I will se what I can come up with." Marie said.

When Domon and the others arrived they headed straight for the docks that Han's boat was docked at during the tournament. Han was suprised to see Domon again. "Domon what are you doing here?" he asked.

Domon said "Han me and Rain are getting married, and we would like for you, Hoy and Ming to attend our wedding. It is a week and three days from now in Akita. Which is on the northen part of Japan."

Han looked at Hoy and ming and saw their faces light up so he said "Ok we wil be there. Give me a few hours to prepair and we will set sail it will take at least two days to get there and I insist that you join us."

"Well actually I can not do that because I have to get there as soon as possible to help Rain however I can." Domon told him.

George then added "We actually have a shuttle on stand by you can join us if you like and it wont take you as long to get there and back."

Han replied "That would be nice thank you."

When they arrived in Akita and made it to the hotel it was late at night because this week they were in a diffrent hotel because Domon had rented out the one for the Honneymoon and paid them enough so that they would have no other guests and have the place to themselfs so they are staying in a diffrent hotel to give the place they will stay at a week to prepair it. When Domon made it to the room he and Rain were staying in he found Rain asleep on the bed. As he was about to lay down Rain turned over and said in a groggy voice "Hey I waited up for you but you took so long that I fell asleep."

"Sorry it took us longer than we thought we got lost on the way to this place." He told her.

"Thats ok at least your here now." She said then dosed back off. Domon sat there admiring how angelic she looked to him. As each day passed and got closer to the day that she would marry him he thought to his self my queen looks more like an angel everyday.

As the next few days pass not much happens but a few final preparations being made. It is now the day before the wedding every night up to this point Domon and Rain sat out on the little balcony of their room to look out at the stars together. They both knew that this night that they could not do that however, because the tradition of the night before and that day until the wedding ceromony the groom cannot see the bride. It was at five that afternoon that they were seperated for the time.

George came up to Domon before anyone and told him "Before tomorrow the is a few last things that I must go over with you."

"What is it?" Domon said even though he really did not want to be around anyone right now.

George then told him "The first thing is that when Rain starts to walk down the isle no matter how much you want to or think you need to do not walk down the ilse to her."

Not understanding Domon said "Why can I not go to her if I want to."

George then proclaimed "It is a sighn of respect for her to wait. Now when she gets to the end of the isle you can take a step or two to meet her and take her hand up to were you will stand for the ceromony, but do not take more than a step or two."

Only really understanding the respect part Domon simply said "Ok fine."

"Also have you thought of what you are going to say for your vows yet, and do you think you can say them in front of people?" George asked.

Domon looked at George and said in a low voice "I am still thinking about what I am going to say. But for the fact of other people I am going to ignore the fact that anyone else is there because all that matters is that she hears and understands my vows.

Before George could say anything more Chibodee and Sai came up and Chibodee said "What are you guys doing standing around it is time for the bachlor party."

"Yea lets party." Sai said.

Domon looked at them and said "I am going to pass on the party Ijust want to be alone." After he said this Domon left to go back to his room.

"You cant be serious. Chibodee yelled.

George then said "Chibodee let him be alone besides getting drunk with you wont be good for anyone. Besides we should all get some rest for tomorrow anyways."

Chibodee argued "Yea but he is getting married tomorrow what better time to party."

As he walked away George said "Go party if you want just make sure that you are not to hung over for tommorrow."

"Well I guess it is just you and me." Sai said.

Chibodee told him "No there is no need to party now and beside you are to young to drink anyway." Chibodee then walked away and Sai was upset but went back to his room for the night since he had nothing to do.

Rain was staying in a room at the hotel were they would be for their Honeymoon but she was in a regular room tonight. Like Domon she had also turned down going to her bachlorete party. Both Rain and Domon were looking out of a window from their rooms thinking about being with each other like they had the nights before. Rain went to bed early so she would be awake early the next morning since it was the big day. Domon had stayed up a while longer thinking about what he was going to say in his vows. He did know one thing for sure tomorrow was going to be a very memoriable wedding they were going to have. 


	10. The Wedding Day

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

The Wedding Day

Its here Rain thought to herself when she woke up this morning. Our wedding day is finally here she said to herself. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was seven thirty in the morning. She thought to herself that this is the earliest she has gotten up in a while. She then wondered if Domon was awake yet. She giggled at this remembering the fact that he gets up super early every morning to train. She then fixed a bowl of cereal and ate half of it then herd a knock at the door. When she answered the door she saw that it was Domon's father at the door. "Dr. Kasshu good morning. Please come in." Rain said.

"Good morning. How are you this morning?" Dr. Kasshu asked.

Rain replied "I am fine just a little nervous about today. There is just so much to be done today."

Dr. Kasshu said "I see Rain there is something I need to talk with you about."

"What is it?" Rain asked.

Dr. Kasshu began to say "I know it must be hard for you to have lost your father and now you have no one to walk you down the isle and give you away. What I want to tell you is that if you want me to I will walk you down the isle."

Rain's eyes began to water as he then said "I know you are offering this but I can not ask that of you. Thank you for the offer but since both of my parrents have passed on I am now an orphan so I need to walk down the isle alone. I know you already accpet me as family and I thank you for that. I just hope that I will be a good wife for Domon."

Dr. Kasshu told her "I understand. As for Domon you have done more for him than you think. The way he adores you like you do him,  
you will be the best wife for him. I just hope that he is at least a good husban to you."

"He has done more for me than he relises to. But he wil be the best husban for me." Rain told him. Shortly after this Dr. Kasshu told her that he would see her later but he had to go see how Domon was doing. She then sat down and finished her bowl of cereal.  
Then she herd someone else knock at the door. It was Marie Louise and Natasha and Chibodee's girls all there to help Rain and themselfs ready. Little did she know how crazy it would be with all of Chibodee's girls.

This morning Domon still got up early to train but not as much as he did most every other day. Since the hotel he was in at the time had a flat roof he went up on to the roof and did a brisk workout. He did a series of pushups sitsups and handstand pushups. After the workout he took a quick shower. Once he was done he herd a knock at the door so he dreid off quickly put some pants on and went to answer the door. It was his father and his Shuffle Alliance pals.

"Man Neo-Japan it takes you a while to answer the door." Chibodee said throwing a joke at Domon.

Domon said in a voice showing that he was not in the mood for jokes "I was taking a shower. I did not want the sweat I worked up from my work out to make me smell bad at my wedding."

George look at him and asked "Even on the morining of your wedding you get up early and do some training?"

Domon told them "I have spent the last ten years trainingto fight there are some training habbits that are hard to break."

Dr. Kasshu then told him "Son habbits like that you are going to need to change for Rain you know."

Domon said "Yes I know and I am not planning on doing this during our honeymoon anyway."

"I bet you wont because you will be to busy doing other things." Chibodee joked.

"Damn it Chibodee stop thinking about me and Rain like that, you have such a sick mind." Domon yelled.

Argo steped forward and said "Domon calm down. You need to go put your suit on we are all ready you need to get ready. Now Chibodee stop meesing with Domon."

Chibodee replied "Alright jeez I was only joking."

Argo said in a stern voice "Well you can see that now is not the time for jokes."

Domon then went to go get ready as he was getting ready he started to think about a nightmare he had the night before. In this dream he was at his and Rain's wedding. As the ceromony was about to start he saw a look of worry on Rain's face he asked her what was wrong but she did not answer him. As he reached out for her there was something holding him back. He then saw her eyes start to water as she started to cry thinking that he had abandoned her. Domon began to see if he could try to understand some sort of hidden meaning in the dream but he could not think of anything. He then thought to himself that no matter what I will never abandon her. Once he was in his suit he went to go be back with the others they sat there disscussing nothing really important until they had herd from one of the girls that they would be ready soon.

Meanwhile back were the bride to be and all of the other girls were getting ready it was a madhouse. A total of six women other than the bride trying to get ready in this room. On top of that Bunny and Cath were constantly trying to mess with Rain's heair even though she told them that she is doing nothing special with it just keeping it the way it usually is. Marie was to busy marveling over how beuatiful the wedding is going to be so she was of no use. Natasha seemed to be the only one helping out in a way. She kept the others under control the best she could. At one point Natasha asked Rain "Rain are you ok?"

"Yes I am ok. Its just that this is alot to put up with. I am worried that I will not be a good enough wife for Domon and I am not sure he will like this dress." Rain tole her.

Natasha replied " Rain listen, you will be a good wife for Domon becuase you seem to be everything he is not. He may be strong and rough and not so bright. You are smart and gentle. But he needs you more than you need him remeber that. As for the dress I would say that anyone can see that the way he looks at you he does not care how you look, he loves you for who you are."

Rain said "I know I am just so messed up in thought right now. Thank you Natasha."

About another hour passed then Shirley called Chibodee and told them that they would be ready for the ceromony in a half hour. Before Shirley hung up the phone Natasha got on the phone and asked Chibodee why all of his girls are not so bright then he hung the phone up.  
It was twelve thirty so everyone was going to head out at twelve forty five to get into place but before hand Domon wanted some time alone.  
As everyone was leaving to give him some space Chibodee went to Domon and said "Hey man I have just one..." He was cut short by Domon interupting.

"Chibodee I already know what you are going to give me advice on. I know that I have never done it before but no offense but I dont want your advice." Domon told him.

Chibodee replied "Alright well if you do something wrong dont say I did not try to help you." he then left Domon alone. As Chibodee left Domon's father came.

"Son I have a feeling I know what he just told you. Ingore what he said." His father told him.

Domon looked at his dad and told him "Dad I did not even let him speak to me just now."

Dr. Kasshu said "Ok son, I have just one peice of advice for you."

Domon turned away and said "Dad I feel uncomforitable talking with you about this."

Dr. Kassu told him "Son I never had the talk with you and I know you want some time alone before the wedding so if you listen to this little advice is up to you, you dont have to but I am going to tell you anyway. Tonight is going to be a special night for both of you but you need to make her feel that in your time together there is nothing else in this world to you but her." When he was done saying this he left the room.  
Domon thought to himself make her feel as if she is all that is in the world to me, how can I do that she is everything to me but how do I make her feel that. After ten minutes his father told him it was time to head to the place on the beach were the wedding will be.

When they arrived everyone took their seat and Domon stood at the altar waiting. After ten minutes of waiting the bridal song started to play and everyone stood up and looked down the isle at Rain. In Domon's eyes she looked just like an angel in that beuatiful white dress. He was stuned by how angelic she looked. She was so beutiful and those blue eyes were shinning and that smile made it even better. Domon could not beleive that this heavenly being was walking towards him. While Rain was walking down the isle at first she thought Domon was in his normal cloths because when she first looked at him he was facing away and she saw that he had the cloak and bandana on. As he turned to see her she smile even more when she saw him in a suit. He truly was trying to change for her. As she approached the end of the isle Domon took a step to her and reached his hand out for her to join him at the altar and she accepted it. When she reached him Domon wispered something to her.

"You are so beuatiful, you look like an angel." Domon wispered.

Rain wispered back "Thank you, you are so sweet. You look stunning to."

Domon wispered "I hope you dont mind the cloak, gloves and the bandanna, I have worn them so long I felt weird without them so I put them back on."

Rain wispered "Its fine I dont mind them at all."

As they stood in front of the preist he began to say "Dearly beloved today we are gathered here to witness the mariage of Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura before we continue does anyone have any reason these two should not be married?" Not a sound was made by anyone. Since no one spoke up the preist began to say "For those of you who do not know it is a Japanesse tradition to show a symbol of purity and cleansing by having the bride and groom take a small sip of sake from this little bowl."

Rain was handed the little bowl first as she was about to take a sip someone suddenly yelled "Rain no you cant do this!" Rain and Domon were both stuned to hear some one stop the ceromony. Rain's eyes watered as she turned to see who was trying to stop them then she droped the little bowl as she saw that it was Saette Gyuzelle, the gundam fighter from Neo-Turkey and Rain's exboyfreind.

Saette said to Rain "Rain look I am better from the DG cells we can be together now."

"I am getting married to Domon Saette how could you do this." Rain told him.

"Because I know that you still have feelings for me and that the Rain I know is still in there somewere." he said to her.

"Saette I am sorry but I do not love you." Rain said.

Saette took a moment then said "Back when we meet in my nation of Neo-Turkey and your partner was about to strike me down you stoped him. That had to be because you have feelings for me."

Rain told him "That is because I did not want anyone to die and those were feelings of freindship not love. If I loved you I would have stayed behind at the hospitail with you that day but I did not."

Saette then argued "What about what you said to me when we meet back then. I asked if you were interested in him and you said he is nothing more than your partner. What was that?"

Rain said "That was true at the time. But I have always had feelings for him I just did not know if he had the same feelings for me."

Now enreaged Saette said "Look at him he doent even look like he loves you look at that face." Domon was now furious but remaind as calm as he could for Rain. Saette was now mad to the point were he did not relize what he was doing everyone gasped as he swung fist through the air about to hit Rain. Domon moved faster than he ever has and was holding Satte back now protecting Rain as best that he could. Domon then told Satte "If you truely loved her like I do no matter what you could never have raised your fist to her."

Satte told Domon "Whatever I challenge you to a gundam fight for her."

Domon simply said "No."

Saette asked "What do you mean no?"

"Because she is an angel, she is not some prize to be won in a fight. She deserves to be loved by someone like me, not owned by someone like you." Domon proclaimed.

"It is because you are week isnt it you can not protect her can you." Saette said but Domon threw him on to the ground and told him to leave and when Satte got up he thought about hitting Domon back but saw the rest of the Shuffle Alliance members there nearby and decided to leave.

As Domon moved back to Rain he looked at her and asked in a soft voice "Are you ok?" Hearing him ask this she jumped into his arms and cried a little.  
"Hey Rain what do you say we get married now?" He asked and she nodded her head yes.

As the preist began again he started out with a small prayer in asking for theese to have a wonderful marriage. After that he asked them to present their vows and asked Rain to go first.

Rain look into Domon's eyes then began to say "Domon I know we have had some tough times and may have some more, but I will always be here to support you.  
What most see as a mean and cruel person I see a kind and gentle person who is there even if he is only there for me. I wil always be at your side we will be together forever."

Now it was Domon's turn he looked Rain right in her eyes and everything seemed to dissappear but her he then began to say "Rain I know that I am not the best person but I want to be diffrent for you. No matter what I will always be there to protect you form anything and do anything for you. I want to treat you like a queen because you are the queen of my heart."

After they said their vows the exchanged rings then the preist asked "Do you Raim Mikamura take Domon Kasshu to be your lawful wedded husban?" She replied "I Do." Then the preist asked Domon "Do you Domon Kasshu take Rain Mikamura to be your lawful wedded wife?" He replied "I Do." Then the preist said "Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride. Domon then lifted the veil in front of Rain's face and they shared a soft tender kiss. Everyone cheered for them and Chibodee's girls were crying for how romantic this looked. Then something appeared on Rain's right hand.  
It was similar to Domon's King Of Hearts crest but instead Said Queen Of Hearts 4711. Both of them were shocked by this then the preist told them "Because you two really are meant for each other part of your crest has been given to her and now you are both even more connected. Not only does this show that you two belong to each other it shows that you will be able to feel each other no matter were the other one is and your lives are now connected even more."

After hearing this and taking it in eveyone headed to the restaurant were the reception was being held. One of the big disscussions this evening was how well Domon handled the ordeal with Saette.

"I do not know about you guys but I thought Domon was going to really badly hurt Satte." Chibodee said.

Sai added "Yea I thought bro was going to loose it."

Argo said "He handeled it the way he thought was best for both him and Rain."

Chibodee said "I know but still that was very unlike him the way he handled it. By the way were is George at?"

Just then George started to play a piano that was in the room and asked the newly wedded Kasshu couple to the dance floor for their first dance. As George began to play a slow song Domon and Rain did a slow dance that did not invole much moving but to them that was enough. Everyone thought that they were being lazy with the dance but when they saw Rain lay her head against his chest and Domon gently place his chin atop her head and close his eyes and smile they saw that they were truly happy. After they were done with the first dance they stayed at the reception for another hour then left back to the hotel to start their honeymoon.


	11. The Honeymoon

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Authors note: Beofre any of you flare up or get excited this story for this chapter hold on. This is a T rated story so I will not go that indepth with things in this chapter. I have looked into how far I can go so some may be borderline M rated but is still considered T. Thank you for reading this story now on with the final chapter.

The Honeymoon Start Of A Beautiful Mariage

When Domon and Rain arrived at the hotel the woman at the front desk smiled as she saw the newly wedded couple enter the front door.  
As they appraoched the desk the woman took the key to the honeymoon suit out and handed it to them. While they were going up the stairs to the room Domon kept thinking to himself I can not beleive that we are actualy married now. I want to do the best I can for her in every way. I want to treat her like a queen. When they approached the door Domon unlocked the door with the key then as Rain starts to enter the room she tops when she hears Domon say "No dont move."

"What is it?" Rain asked.

Domon told her "I want to do this the right way."

Rain said "Oh, ok."

Just then he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the honeymoon suit and closed the door behind them with his foot. He then carried her to the bed and sat down while still holding her. He then asked her "Rain you do know that I love you more than anything right."

Rain thought about this wondering why he was asking her this then she replied "Of course I do. Why do you ask that?"

Domon then told her "Today when Saette showed up and began to say all of the things that he did it made me start to think about the way I have treated you in the past. What I said today was true I want to treat you like a queen, but I do not know how. But as I thought about some of the tings I have done to you I can not believe you still love me after that. One things is that I would tell you things like whatever or shut up, but worst of all was the time that I pushed you down. I did not mean to make you fall and get hurt I was just upset at the time. But the ting that I thought about the most was when he said that I could not protect you I thought about how I let you get shot."

Rain then began to explain to him "Domon over the past few weeks you have changed more than you know for me. About the gunshot there was nothing you could do."

"I could have been faster or could have stayed in front of you." He told her.

Rain then began to speak in a very soft voice "Listen to me Domon, there was nothing you could do. Neither one of us knew that he was still there. He seemed so confident in his men that he just left them."

Domon looked into Rain's eyes and saw that she truly belived what she was saying so he accepted this. She then said to him "Domon our love is something that no matter what will always be there for us."

Then they started to kiss after a few tender kisses Domon pulled himself away from her to say "Thank you Rain."

"For what?" she asked.

Domon then proclaimed to her "Today you have made me the most happy person in the universe. My whole life you have been there, except for when I left for ten years to train. My whole life has not been that great yes there are wonderful memories of when we were kids, but today in this not so happy life of mine, you have made this the best part of my life. There is nothing else in the world or universe that can do what you can to me when I am around you. When I am around you I feel a warmth inside me like I am at peace and nothing can ruin it. I am truly in love with you. I also want you to know that you are everything to me, there is nothing else to me in the universe but you."

"Oh Domon that is so sweet and I feel the same way about you." Rain said

She then stood about to unfasten her dress when Domon stood up and stoped her. "Rain you should never have to do that for me let me do it."  
Domon said. After they were undressed he gently laid her down on the bed and took time to learn every inch of her. When they were going to start he looked Rain in the eyes.

Rain then said "Domon this is the first time either of us have done this. Please be gentle."

Domon said in a soft voice "Anything for you. I will always be gentle with you." When they started she cried a little from some pain Domon then said in concern "I am sorry I did not mean to hurt you."

Rain told him "No it is fine it is going to hurt the first few times do not worry I am fine."

As they became closer to each other there crests glowed even brighter than ever from their love. Afterwards they sat there cuddling each other for a few hours saying sweet things to each other and getting closer again a few times. The next day they did that all through out the day. The next morning when Rain woke up Domon was there stareing at her sleeping face when she was fully awake Domon told her "Good morning my queen.  
Today is super special for you because it is your birthday. Anything and everything you want to do today we will."

Rain said "Ooh that sounds nice but first I need some more of you." When they finally left the hotel room a while later they went for a walk on the beach. Since it was not tourist season they were the only ones on the beach. They played in the water like they did when they were kids for a while. Then they collected some seashells. After this they went to a little Japanesse retaruant that was down the street for a candle light meal. Then they went back to the beach to go watch the sunset. There was also a little carnival down the street that they went to go spend some time at. They rode a few rides and Domon won some stuffed animals for Rain and even let her win some games to win some. That night they went back to their honeymoon suite to share another beautiful evining together. From time to time through out the next week and a half you could see the happy couple being so happy out on the town when they were not to busy in their room. For Domon his life was truly great now and so was Rain's they had won the gundam fight and defeated the dark gundam and fallen in love.

Author's note: This is the end of this story but there is going to be a sequal I am going to call it Wonderful Life Threatened By Evil.


End file.
